


The First Emperor and the Favored Consort

by BumbleBuzz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lychees, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, QSH uses They/Them pronouns, bro relax they are literally just vibing, just pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz/pseuds/BumbleBuzz
Summary: Yang Guifei wants to meet the First Emperor, but is a little shy. Maybe a certain sunglasses wearing Assassin can give her an introduction.
Relationships: Li Shuwen | Lancer/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The First Emperor and the Favored Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenomousQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousQueen/gifts).



“Mr. Li Shuwen! Where’s Mx. Shi Huangdi?” Shuwen turned around as Yuuyuu called his name.

“Ah, Yang Guifei. What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Oh! You can just call me Yuuyuu,” she said. “I much prefer that nickname, hehe.”

“Of course,” Shuwen said. “Then, Miss Yuuyuu, how can I help you?”

“I’m looking for the Emperor! I wanted to share these lychees with Them!” Yuuyuu said, her eyes sparkling. Shuwen smiled.

“How kind. I’m sure They will appreciate your generosity,” he said calmly. “However, if They wish to be left alone, we must respect Their wishes. Alright?” Yuuyuu nodded. Shuwen turned and gestured for her to follow him.

“Pardon me, Miss Yuuyuu, but why exactly did you wish to share these lychees with the Emperor specifically?” Shuwen asked.

“Oh! Well, when I heard that Shi Huang Di had been summoned as well, I was really excited to meet the first Emperor of China,” Yuuyuu explained. “But They’re kind of intimidating... I’ve wanted to talk to Them for a while, but I couldn’t find the courage. I thought maybe if I brought some snacks and had you introduce me, They might be more willing to speak to me.”

“They would be delighted to know that you’ve wanted to speak with Them,” he assured her serenely. “Once you get to know Them, They become much less intimidating.”

“Is that true? That’s reassuring,” Yuuyuu said. “I wonder, though, do They enjoy lychees? It would be really embarrassing to bring Them a fruit that They don’t like.” Shuwen seemed to think about it for a moment.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen Them eat lychees,” he answered. “But I’m sure They would enjoy them nonetheless. Ah, here we are.” Shuwen raised a hand and knocked on the first Emperor’s door.

“Who is there?” They said from within.

“It’s me, Li Shuwen. There is a guest who wishes to speak with You,” Shuwen explained. There was a brief moment before the door slid open, revealing Shi Huangdi.

Yuuyuu had seen Them around Chaldea before, but never in this form. Usually They were more... clothed? Nevertheless, she was determined not to get flustered. If she made a bad first impression, she might never recover from that. It was of the utmost importance to be confident, but still maintain respect, lest she upset the first Emperor of China Themself.

“We were not expecting any visitors today,” They said, seeming somewhat surprised. “But We are nothing if not gracious. Come in, We shall be your host.” They turned and allowed Shuwen and Yuuyuu to enter.

“Thank You very much, Your Majesty!” Yuuyuu smiled. The Emperor fixed her with a calculating look.

“Hmm... We have not seen the likes of you before. Who might you be, exactly?” They asked.

“Ah! I’m Yang Guifei, but please just call me Yuuyuu!” she introduced, bowing respectfully. Shi Huangdi laughed.

“We heard you had been summoned here, but had not hoped We would have the good fortune to speak with you,” They said. “Make yourself comfortable. We would like to exchange words with you.”

“Of course, Your Majesty!” Yuuyuu said, beaming; this was already going better than she had hoped. “Oh, and I brought something, too!” she added, showing the Emperor the bowl of pre-peeled lychees she had brought with her.

“We have never seen anything like this before,” They mused, plucking one from the bowl and examining it. “Are these edible?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. They’re called lychees,” Yuuyuu explained. “They’re my favorite fruit! I went to the trouble of peeling some, and I thought that I might like to share them with You.”

“Hmm. In this form, We do not require sustenance,” the Emperor replied. “But no harm will come of sampling this food, correct?” Yuuyuu nodded.

“I think You’ll find it’s quite delicious!” she affirmed. Shi Huangdi laughed before popping the fruit into Their mouth and chewing it.

“...Umu! Delicious!” They declared after a moment. “Place the bowl on this table and sit across from Me.” Yuuyuu did as she was directed, her spirits soaring. The first part of her plan to befriend the Emperor was a success! That alone was worth celebrating.

“Shuwen, do not lurk by the door. Close it and come here,” Shi Huangdi commanded, making room for the Assassin on the couch. Shuwen sat down beside the Emperor as They took another lychee from the bowl.

“So, Yang Guifei. We trust you did not come here simply to share your snack, no?” Yuuyuu shook her head.

“I came here because, um, well... I just wanted to get to know You...” She felt her previous confidence dissipate as she spoke.

“We do not object to this. In fact, We were rather hoping to speak with you as well,” Shi Huangdi reassured her. “However! Remember that being invited into Our chambers like this is a privilege!” Yuuyuu nodded diligently.

“It’s a privilege I am very lucky to have, Your Majesty,” she said.

“Indeed. But, let us put that aside for now,” the Emperor said with a wave of Their hand. “Entertain Us. How about you tell Us a story? I’m sure that one such as yourself has many to tell.”

“Of course!” Yuuyuu said, her earlier anxiety washing away. “One time, I went to the hot springs with Emperor Xuanzong...”

She started to recount a funny incident that had happened at the hot springs. However, as she told the story, Yuuyuu started to notice changes in the First Emperor’s behavior. They would occasionally give Shuwen the side eye, but look away quickly when he seemed to notice. But it wouldn’t be long before their scarlet eyes would creep back towards the Assassin, only to dart away again. After a few rounds of this, Shi Huangdi scooted a little closer to Shuwen. Then closer, then closer still, until Shuwen seemed to get sick of the tension and pulled the Emperor onto his lap. Much to Yuuyuu’s surprise, They did not object; rather, they simply huffed slightly and wrapped Their slender arms around Their retainer. Yuuyuu blushed.

“Uhm, do you two want me to-”

“No!” Shi Huangdi exclaimed before clearing Their throat. “Ahem, no. Continue with your story.”

Yuuyuu did as she was told, trying to stifle a giggle as the funnier parts approached. She remembered them surprisingly well, and she only hoped that the Emperor would find it as amusing as she did.

“And then, the man said, ‘I’m sorry, miss, I didn’t do it on purpose.’ But Emperor Xuanzong was really mad, and he had the man taken out. Later, though, I overheard that it wasn’t even me he was peeping on; he was more interested in a cat that had wandered into the hot springs!” Yuuyuu concluded. “Well, it wasn’t that funny at the time. But I can laugh at it now.” The Emperor was silent for a moment before laughing loudly.

“A cat, you say? How strange! We were not aware that felines were so interested in hot springs!” They said. “Very entertaining indeed. Now, We shall tell you of something that We encountered at a hot spring once...”

Yuuyuu sat and patiently listened to the Emperor’s story, occasionally taking a lychee from the bowl. While it was interesting and funny, it was somewhat long-winded, and it was getting so late... When Shi Huangdi concluded the story, it took everything Yuuyuu had to respond energetically.

“That’s very amusing indeed, Your Majesty,” she said. “I didn’t know that- ah...” Yuuyuu tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

“Did Our story bore you?” Shi Huangdi frowned. “That’s a shame. We hoped it would be interesting.”

“No, it was very interesting!” Yuuyuu protested. “I’ve just... been so busy today, and it’s getting late...”

“We see. Then We shall give you a direct order from Us,” Shi Huangdi said decisively. “Take this bowl back wherever you found it, then have a good night’s rest. Surely you have earned it.”

“A direct order from Your Majesty..! Yes, of course I will!” Yuuyuu said, her eyes sparkling as she took the bowl from the table and stood. “It was wonderful to meet you! Please enjoy your evening as well, Your Majesty!” She bowed once more and left the room, the door closing behind her.

“Well, there she goes,” Shuwen remarked. “Ka ka ka. What an energetic young thing.”

“Umu! Indeed!” Shi Huangdi said. “We would rather like to have her back again later. We have many more stories she might like. And perhaps We shall share some of that delicacy We sampled a few months ago. What was it called again...?”

“Chocolate, Your Majesty?” Shuwen offered.

“Yes! Chocolate! Perhaps she shall enjoy it as well,” They said, beaming.

“Hm. Pardon me if I am hasty in my assumptions, but you seem rather attached to her already,” Shuwen said. Shi Huangdi blushed slightly.

“She is rather cute... How do you feel about children, Shuwen?” the Emperor asked suddenly. Shuwen laughed.

“You wish to adopt her,” he said.

“We did not say that!” Shi Huangdi snapped. “But... well. Yes, We do wish to adopt her. Of course, We fathered many children in Our lifetime, but We did not ever spend much time with most of them...”

“So You wish to have another child now. But, as Servants cannot reproduce, You must adopt one,” Shuwen concluded.

“Umu! You took the words from Our very lips,” Shi Huangdi said. “So... can we keep her?” Shuwen laughed.

“Ka ka ka. Of course, Your Majesty,” he smiled, pressing his lips briefly to the Emperor’s cheek. Yang Guifei had two loving parents now. She just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
